<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grind and Spark by ShadowCr0w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555598">Grind and Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w'>ShadowCr0w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Morning After, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a hint of feelings mayhaps?, introduction of this ship is smut oops, with Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing that Petra noticed when she woke up was the pounding behind her eyes that was aggravated by the damned sun filtering in through the blinds, seemingly targeting her and punishing her after a long, reckless night of drinking with friends. </p><p>The <i>second</i> thing, and really, she had to be out of it she didn't notice at first, was a strong arm slung over her hips, thick and loose limbed as if its owner was in a deep sleep and unheeding about where it fell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ersa/Petra Forgewoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grind and Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of part of my Ersa lives AU and a ship my friend and I were REALLY into when I was dead ass tired. Enjoy the smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>First thing that Petra noticed when she woke up was the pounding behind her eyes that was aggravated by the damned sun filtering in through the blinds, seemingly targeting her and punishing her after a long, reckless night of drinking with friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing, and really, she had to be out of it she didn't notice at first, was a strong arm slung over her hips, thick and loose limbed as if its owner was in a deep sleep and unheeding about where it fell. Soft breasts were squished against the broadest part of her back while warm puffs of air hit the back of her neck. Whoever the stranger was also smelled good, definitely like a good brew and spices similar to a Carjan merchant who would wander through town every so often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the body shape was well struck from what she could make out, even in the midst of a hangover and being blinded by the damned sun. Petra could try to roll over, see who the woman was that she fell into bed with and take it from there but as she tried to move, a pleasant soreness erupted all over her body, reminding her that they didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep together. No, apparently this woman had a bone to pick and she could fuck like some sort of bucking broadhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, not a bad way to end a night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arm around her waist tightened, lips pressed against the back of her neck before a gravelly voice grumbled, "Fire and spit, who angered the sun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ersa? She'd been fucked within an inch of her life by the Captain of Meridian's Vanguard, one of the Freebooters who kicked the Shadow Carja from the "Holy City" and was the right hand to the damned Sun-King? Honestly, she wasn't surprised, ever since Flame-Hair had introduced them, they had kept sparking and grinding against each other, honing further and further until it was inevitable that they'd collapse together in Petra's bed or somewhere. Now don't get her wrong, she's glad that it was her she was with but she was slightly mournful that she couldn't remember any of what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, maybe that could be fixed. If Ersa was up for it, then fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> was she going to go back over the little aches and pains to retrace her steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno, think all that scrappersap took it out of us." Petra finally rolled over, hissing slightly as something on her back stung slightly from scraping the furs of her cot until she was pressed flush against Ersa's front with her own. Looking at the other woman was different than feeling her, a well struck woman whose beauty was enough to make Petra feel a little funny </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside her chest was in her bed and she didn't even have the common courtesy to wake her up properly. She knew how to fix it, only if Ersa was still game after prying her eyes open to see who she was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ersa peeked open, grunting a little to clear her throat and finally, finally blinked the sleepiness from her eyes before a wicked glint took over and a toothy grin stretched across her lips when she saw Petra. "Oh, well hello there." Now she sounded more like her usual flirty self, bolstering Petra's resolve to press forward and greet her with a kiss that was only partly shy but quickly dissolved into pure hunger as Ersa pushed into her. That wonderfully thick arm pulled Petra closer and her other hand snaked up between them so Ersa's fingers could tangle in her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was easy, Petra grinned into the kiss, allowing herself to be pushed backwards onto the cot while Ersa straddled her hips. This also revealed her suspicions were entirely correct, they were both naked and the feeling of slick arousal was almost the perfect present. Almost because Ersa pulled back, her hands leaving Petra's skin to touch her own, cupping her breasts with a soft sigh and prompting Petra to put her hands on the other woman's hips. She'd easily lay back and enjoy whatever show Ersa wanted to give her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire and spit, Ersa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well struck. Her muscular frame betrayed a woman who was used to fighting and working her ass off but still held a certain softness to it that was more intoxicating than any scrappersap she'd ever had. There was plenty of soft flesh to grip around Ersa's hips, stretch marks streaked across them and her stomach, only adding to her beauty and making Petra feel dizzy that she had this goddess on top of her. All of that, added with the sight of strong fingers twisting nipples, almost did her in right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Petra Forgewoman wasn't weak willed, not for anything and she just steeled herself, watching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for whatever Ersa's next move would be. She knew the woman had certain issues, mainly trust issues due to previous events and how some </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span> had felt entitled to her body and her agency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd wait, she could fight her for dominance another time if she was granted a repeat performance. Right now, oh right now Petea's eyes were glued to Ersa's chest, she was absolutely certain that her gaze was burning the other woman up from the inside out because when their eyes met again, Ersa gasped and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>rolled her body downwards grind more firmly against Petra's own hips. Every little noise, every little indication that she was enjoying what was happening right here, right now between them only stroked the heat coiling inside of Petra's belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It'd be unfair to make Ersa do all the work, no matter how beautiful she looked when doing what she was. Petra shifted forwards, pushing Ersa to straddle her thighs now instead of her hips and kissed her again, groaning at the hunger in Ersa's body as those hands that had just been teasing her own body now latched onto Petra's, desperate and willing for something, anything. "Can I touch you?" Petra rasped, pulling back and admiring Ersa's kiss swollen lips and her chest heaving with how ready she was for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ersa didn't answer, grabbing her hand and bringing to molten heat, a rough moan following Petra's exploratory prodding. "Get to work, Forgewoman." She wrapped her arms around her broad shoulders and clung tightly while two fingers slid slickly around Ersa's clit, brushing it softly and getting a small gasp in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feral grin spread across Petra's lips as a memory from the night before came back, oh she definitely wouldn’t be able to forget this for the foreseeable future, Ersa's responsiveness and her unashamed way that she chased her own pleasure made her throb in response. Her own release could wait until she’d taken good care of Ersa and knowing how she liked to wring every last ounce of pleasure out of her bed partners, this could take a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still. She was fine with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ersa’s first release was quick, Petra only had to press down on the sensitive nub a few times before the other woman keened in her lap, arching her back to let Petra bite at her chest, giving the marks from last night a few new companions. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She managed to breathe out while Ersa’s hip rutted against her hand in the midst of her peak, seeking more to carry her over until she was spent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Petra slid those two fingers inside Ersa while she was still shuddering and convulsing lightly, earning teeth digging into the side of her neck from the overstimulation. “No?” Petra rasped, enchanted by the sweat and slick that was clinging to their bodies and the smells of everything mixing together to heighten their lazy morning together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ersa pushed into her hand, almost immediately taking over the movements that would rile her up towards another high and well, Petra wasn’t about to stop her. She curled her fingers forward, delighting in the moan that was punched from Ersa’s chest and sucked bruises languidly around Ersa’s collarbone to mark her up just as good as she’d been getting since the other woman had been forced down onto her lap. Slick slaps filled the air around them, adding another element of… something to the air that Petra was falling for far too quickly for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petra-” Ersa panted, one hand reaching down to cover the one that was touching her at her center, preventing her from going anywhere even if Petra wanted to and she sure as hell didn’t. Nothing was going to drag her away from this moment, not any sort of raging machine could stop her from driving Ersa to a higher form of pleasure. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Petra!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>A yelp this time graced her ears when she sealed her lips around one of Ersa's nipples that stood proudly from her breasts. She busied her other hand with its twin, always a gentlewoman and a damned good lover if she did say so herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time after that passed in a blur as Petra drove Ersa higher and higher, over and over again until Petra was certain that her thighs were more soaked from Ersa's slick than her own, even if her own core pulsed hot and bright with her own need after everything she did to the other woman. When Ersa finally, weakly, pushed her off with a quiet command for her to stop, Petra went willingly, popping her soaked fingers into her mouth to taste Ersa's slick one last time and the action punched a groan from her bedmate's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fire and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>spit</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman." Ersa panted, legs still twitching slightly and chest heaving from everything that just happened. Petra grinned and moved to straddle Ersa's soft stomach, breath catching as she slid almost too slickly against her skin. Now it was Ersa's turn to grin and she urged Petra to move up, up, up until she was lowering down onto her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra thanked whatever god or goddess that was out there that she was well struck herself and was able to keep herself upright when Ersa’s tongue slipped up to meet her, groaning thickly at the wetness that instantly coated her lips and chin. If she was a lesser woman, she’d whimper from the soft sensations of the slick muscle tracing nonsensical patterns over the most sensitive part of her body. No matter how much of the night before she couldn’t remember, by the forge she remembered every single time Ersa’s tongue slipped inside of her to taste her straight from the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was so much better, the muffled noises from Ersa, the strokes and tongue lashings she was on the receiving end were all heightened for her in a way that hadn’t been in recent times. The vanguardswoman knew what she was doing and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid to demonstrate her skill, swirling around Petra’s clit languidly, teasing her lightly before opening up mouth more so her tongue could dip into her then pulling back to repeat the pattern until Petra was almost cracking apart, desperate for release. It wouldn’t take much longer now, she wasn’t in the mood for games anymore and Ersa didn’t play them, that much was evident to her even if they’d only slept together for a night and a half now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra was urging her along, unabashedly chasing the pleasure rippling through her until Ersa pulled back and she was a grown woman, she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cry from her bed partner pulling away, dammit. “Come for me,” Ersa husked, a sight underneath Petra with a slick covered mouth, darkened eyes and ruffled hair from where Petra’s fingers had been clutching at it during her filthy grind on the other woman’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t needed to say anymore as Petra broke apart above her with a reverent gasp of Ersa’s name, jogging her hips into her mouth a few more times to try and drag the delicious feelings out just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit longer while keeping herself grounded via Ersa’s hands clutching at her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The after was as easy the start, for whatever reason that may be. They both got dressed, Ersa stealing a few kisses here and there while they were in the safety of Petra’s room, nothing that she didn’t want mind you. When they left the room, it felt like they were slipping back into their regular friendship, something fostered by Flame-Hair’s eagerness to get them to stop ganging up on her though that was unlikely to happen anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra almost wondered why it felt like a spark was dying and she was… more than a little uncomfortable with it. She shrugged as Ersa went ahead to find some breakfast, nothing to be done about it, Free Heap still needed her to be its leader, that wasn’t changing anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she pushed the thought away and followed Ersa’s lead, breakfast first, thoughts later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much, much later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in checking out my ersa lives au, its a fic on my page called "Light the Forge" and if you're interested in reaching out to me via socials, I'm on tumblr @ shadowcrow! I mainly post critical role but I do have hzd intersparsed in there. Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>